Un SDF sur le chemin de traverse
by Swiny
Summary: Vous seriez surpris du nombre de chose que l'on peut apprendre quand les gens croient que l'on ne les écoute pas. Et qui ferait attention à un simple SDF sur le chemin de traverse ?
1. Le SDF

**Fanfiction Harry Potter: "Un SDF sur le chemin de traverse"**

 **Le SDF**

 **Avertissement:**

Harry Potter que ce soit l'œuvre, l'univers ou les personnages, ne m'appartient pas. Cet œuvre appartient à JK Rowlings uniquement. Néanmoins, le concept de cette fanfiction m'appartient mais je n'en tire aucun profit ou bénéfice. Merci de vous référenciez à cet avertissement pour ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivent.

 **Swiny:**

Une réponse à un défi qui m'a été lancée par une amie qui voulait que je fasse une histoire avec un SDF dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Etant donné que je n'aime pas écrire des OC d'une manière générale quand on a un univers aussi vaste que celui de JK Rowlings, je suis allée piocher dans les recoins obscurs pour les personnages récurrents et le personnage principal.

Vos idées et vos suggestions pour cette fanfic seront plus qu'apprécié parce que je n'ai aucun plan scénaristique précis. Donc, comme toujours, on n'hésite pas à se manifester dans les commentaires, sur mon Tumblr ou par MP pour les timides.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le chemin de traverse avait toujours été un lieu littéralement magique. C'était une évidence pour tous ceux qui avançaient parmi les nombreuses boutiques toutes plus colorés et ingénieuses les unes que les autres. Que ce soit pour aller à Gringotts dans le but de s'enrichir de quelques gallions supplémentaires, de s'acheter une glace pour le plaisir chez Fortarome, pour s'aventurer dans des rencontres plus qu'étranges dans le petit passage menant à l'allée des embrumes, ou bien encore pour aller acheter sa première baguette chez Ollivander.

Mais pour la personne actuellement assise sur le sol devant l'une des rares boutiques de seconde main qui existe sur le chemin de traverse, c'était d'une banalité qui lui donnerait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il avait tellement vu cet endroit encore et encore qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie à ce jour… Et cette envie, c'était de s'arracher les yeux.

Et les passants, qui l'ignoraient du matin au soir, devaient probablement penser la même chose en le voyant ainsi polluer le paysage de sa présence constante et de ses vêtements simples usés jusqu'à la corde. L'homme pouvait le voir à la manière dont ils promenaient volontairement leurs regards ailleurs comme pour éviter de lui jeter un regard supplémentaire, ou même un regard tout court. Il le savait à la façon dont tous ces sangs purs plissaient leurs traits ouvertement dans une expression de dégoût profond.

Ah les sangs purs ! Une belle brochette d'individus hypocrites selon l'avis du pauvre sorcier assis sur le sol glacé par la pluie de ce matin. Ils changeaient d'avis, de politique et surtout d'objectifs plus rapidement que n'importe quoi dans cet univers. Un jour, on soutenait sans vergogne la montée d'un seigneur des ténèbres dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de chaque individu avec du sang sale et le lendemain, on prétendait avoir été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège odieux tout en payant grassement le ministère avec des pots de vin aussi divers que variés.

Non, le SDF n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour tous ces gens. De toute façon, qui se souciait sincèrement d'eux ? Dès qu'il n'aurait plus un rond dans leur poche, ils finiraient tous à la rue en train de mendier avec l'énorme privilège de pouvoir observer la cruauté de ce monde effroyable prétendument merveilleux qu'était le monde magique. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques exceptions dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle… Mais elles ne s'étaient pas montrées depuis un bon moment.

Finalement, après deux heures de ruminement mental sur divers autres sujets s'apparentant à la société magique dans son ensemble ainsi que son système de manière général, deux individus finirent par s'arrêter devant lui avec l'intention de lui parler. Il suffit d'un simple coup d'œil au SDF pour savoir exactement le thème de cette discussion.

-Monsieur, je suis navré mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Commença le sorcier de gauche avant de se faire interrompre par le SDF qui était occupé à regarder intensément l'homme de droite à la place.

-Gawain, comment vas-tu ? A ce que je vois, cette arrestation dans l'allée des embrumes s'est plutôt bien passée. Une sale affaire, qui aurait cru qu'un vampire s'attaquerait ainsi à une femme d'une maison noble, n'est-ce pas, vieil ami ?

Bien sûr, tous ceux qui avaient un grain d'intelligence au sein de leur caboche savaient qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas être le véritable auteur d'une telle attaque. Pas juste après qu'un nouvel article de loi sur la protection des vampires ne venaient d'être adopté comme toute l'espèce le souhaitait depuis bientôt 35 ans.

En revanche, un partisan de l'autre bord particulièrement riche aurait pu faire courir un bruit d'une attaque nocturne envers la personne de sa femme par un mystérieux vampire sans visage dans l'un des coins les plus malfamés du monde magique. Ce qui aurait pour conséquence une remise en question de la société envers cette nouvelle et innocente jeune loi à peine inscrite sur le parchemin depuis seulement quelques jours et donc, si facilement oubliable… Un joli coup de pied politique envers les vampires en soit.

-Robards, tu connais cet individu ? Demanda l'homme de gauche à l'auror que le SDF connaissait si bien.

Ce même auror soupira presque d'exaspération devant la question et le fusillait du regard. Si le pauvre sorcier devait y mettre le peu d'argent qu'il avait réussir à recueillir grâce à la pitié des gens, il aurait parié que ce regard était dû à un trop grand nombre de leur rencontre pour un motif similaire à la situation actuelle.

-Malheureusement… Ulric, on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois. Les gens n'aiment pas trop te voir dans le chemin de traverse. Si tu t'installais… Je ne sais pas moi…. Près de l'allée des embrumes, cela passerait encore ou même dans des ruelles comme Fletcher… Mais là ? Devant le magasin de robe d'occasion du chemin de traverse. Si tu voulais faire encore plus visible, il y avait Ollivander ou le chaudron baveur. C'est à croire que tu voudrais qu'on t'arrête pour passer une nuit au chaud dans les cellules.

Au chaud ? Dans les cellules d'attentes du ministère de la magie ? Pitié… S'il voulait vraiment se réchauffer, il préférait encore être dehors sous une pluie battante en pleine hiver plutôt que les cellules grises et mornes du ministère.

-J'ai déjà essayé le chaudron baveur, Tom ne semblait pas heureux de me voir. En même temps, les Tom ne semblent pas très amicaux avec ceux qui ne correspondent pas avec leurs normes cassés depuis un bon moment, pas vrai ?

Bien entendu, la même chose pouvait être dite sur beaucoup d'autres prénoms mais il semblerait que ce siècle ait une malchance particulière avec les « Tom ».

-En même temps qui voudrait être ami avec l'excuse pathétique de sorcier que vous êtes ? Répliqua le sorcier au teint écarlate qui accompagnait Gawain.

-Williamson, cela vous dérangerait-il de nous laisser quelques minutes. Je vais régler la situation.

Le sorcier qui n'était pas Gawain les regardait pendant plusieurs secondes comme s'il évaluait la menace qu'il représentait en quelques coups d'œil prétendument expérimenter avant d'aller se mêler temporairement à ces congénères magiques.

-Qui est ton ami si charmant ? Demanda le SDF nommé Ulric avec un brin de sarcasme à peine dissimulé dans la voix.

-C'est mon partenaire de patrouille du jour. Il vient d'être admis au département des aurors. Mais peut-on revenir sur le sujet de la discussion ?

-Pas nécessaire.

-Tu vas donc bouger dans un endroit moins visible ?

-Oui.

-Donc, si je pars et que tu bouges, tu ne vas pas revenir plus tard à cet endroit comme si nous n'avions jamais eu cette conversation ? Et Williamson et moi ne devrons plus revenir. C'est bien ce que ton « oui » veut dire ?

Ulric eut un petit sourire en entendant le son presque désespéré et agacé de l'auror. Il avait tellement joué sur le phrasé de celui-ci par le passé que Gawain avait réussi à en devenir paranoïaque.

-Gawain, si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurais presque l'impression que vous teniez absolument à ne plus me revoir de la journée. Bien sûr, la triste mine de monsieur Williamson devrait suffire à satisfaire ma curiosité mais je me demande si cela n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec la demande en mariage que vous comptez faire à votre femme ce soir. Hmm ?

Celui-ci ne semblait même pas choqué par la découverte de son secret par le SDF. En fait, il haussait les épaules comme si tout cela était d'une banalité sans nom, un peu comme parler de la météo.

-Elle va dire « oui » ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Honnêtement, le sorcier pauvre ne savait pas d'où venait cette question. Mais le regard curieux presque honnête de l'auror et son expression vide et méfiante comme s'il savait que la réponse allait être d'un sérieux inébranlable inquiétait un peu le sorcier assis pour être honnête.

-Pourquoi dirait-elle « non » ? Le questionna-t-il en retour sans trop savoir comment répondre à la question précédemment énoncée.

-Donc, c'est un « oui ». Dit-il avec un sourire soudain presque déstabilisant.

Il ne savait pas quel genre de sortilège ou de drogue prenait Gawain mais cela semblait particulièrement fort. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer l'usage de stupéfiant imaginaire chez son ami le responsable de l'ordre de la rue ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre l'hypothèse qu'elle avait moins de chance de dire « non » que « oui ». Tenta-t-il vainement d'expliquer.

-Oui, mais étant donner que vous êtes un voyant, je sais maintenant qu'elle va me dire « oui ». Lui donna-t-il comme explication pour sa joie soudaine.

Ulric faillit presque se gifler devant la remarque. Pour une raison obscure, ses observations plus que correctes associé à son excentricité naturel avait contribué à faire croire dur comme fer au jeune auror de l'époque qu'il était un voyant prodigieux qui avait refusé d'exercer. Et depuis, pratiquement à chaque conversation qu'il avait eue avec monsieur Robards ici présent, celui-ci tentait de lui faire avouer son terrible secret à la moindre occasion. Un secret qu'il ne détenait a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t pas !

-Pour la millième fois, Gawain, je n'ai pas le troisième œil. J'ai juste un don pour remettre en question les choses autours de moi. Et j'adore juste remettre les idiots et les faux génies à leur place avec ma touche de fantaisie. En quoi cela fait de moi un voyant ?

Eventuellement un visionnaire mais Ulric doutait que la sémantique avait une quelconque apparition à jouer dans cette conversation.

-A vous de me le dire monsieur le génie qui voit tout. Moi, je dois aller récupérer mon partenaire qui semble dangereusement s'éloigner pour parler à une sorcière aux charmes plus que douteux.

-Mes amitiés à la pauvre sorcière qui risque potentiellement de t'épouser. Dit le SDF à l'homme avant de se lever pour changer d'emplacement.

-Et au plaisir de ne pas te revoir avant un bon moment Ulric. Dit celui-ci en retour.

Ça allait être dur... On était à la période où les vendeurs de cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres faisaient le plus de bénéfices sur l'année. Mais en même temps, il doutait que Gawain le reconnaisse sans sa méduse sur la tête et avec 60 ans de moins que prévu selon la carte.

Sans compter qu'il n'était inscrit nulle part sur la carte d' « Ulric le follingue » qu'il était devenu immortel à cause d'une de ses prétendues folies.


	2. Une bière à la main

**Fanfiction Harry Potter: "Un SDF sur le chemin de traverse"**

 **Une bière à la main**

 **Avertissement:**

Harry Potter que ce soit l'œuvre, l'univers ou les personnages, ne m'appartient pas. Cet œuvre appartient à JK Rowlings uniquement. Néanmoins, le concept de cette fanfiction m'appartient mais je n'en tire aucun profit ou bénéfice. Merci de vous référenciez à cet avertissement pour ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivent.

 **Swiny:**

Et un retour avec Ulric et de un! J'ai enfin trouvé un concept pour faire avancer cette histoire. Celui des cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres. Et oui! A chaque chapitre, je vais me baser sur une carte tout en suivant l'intrigue général d'Harry potter. J'espère que vous aimerez beaucoup ce concept et que vous serez nombreux à partager quel est votre carte préférée.

Vos idées et vos suggestions pour cette fanfic seront toujours aussi attendus. Donc, comme toujours, on n'hésite pas à se manifester dans les commentaires, sur mon Tumblr ou par MP pour les timides.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Carte numéro 99: Daisy Dodderidge :**

 _"1467 - 1555"_

 _"Elle fit construire le pub du chaudron baveur pour servir d'entrée entre le monde moldu et le chemin de Traverse. Les sorciers et sorcières de son époque appréciaient sa générosité et l'atmosphère accueillante du pub."_

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'Ulric pouvait s'en souvenir, le chaudron baveur avait toujours été un endroit chaleureux et accueillant.

Il faut dire que Daisy Dodderidge avait toujours fait le nécessaire pour donner l'impression aux voyageurs de l'époque que cette vieille gargote était chez eux et pas ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'elle savait si prendre avec les clients. Elle s'assurait toujours qu'un doux feu avalait lentement les bûches d'une cheminée en plein hiver pour produire de la douce chaleur pour ses visiteurs. Elle servait encore et encore des boissons et des plats faits maisons aux affamés et vous en resservait comme le ferait votre grand-mère en constatant votre maigreur invisible. Elle possédait également le don rare d'avoir à la fois une oreille attentive aux problèmes et une patience à toute épreuve pour les chouineurs divers qui pleuraient leur chagrin d'amour perdu autours d'un verre d'alcool.

A quel âge d'or c'était à l'époque ! Il pouvait encore se souvenir de ses nombreuses fois où il s'était assis près d'une fenêtre dans l'espoir vain d'éviter la tavernière qui allait le forcer à rester la nuit. Il se souvenait encore de ces nombreuses disputes moldues/sorcières sur le monde actuel qui maintenaient tous le monde éveillé autours du feu jusqu'aux petits heures du matin.

C'était une glorieuse époque où les moldus et les sorciers s'entendaient encore sur de nombreux sujets. Une époque où les commérages parlaient encore de piraterie en chine et d'artistes éplorés par leur carrière. Une époque où il était si commun de voir un jeune sorcier faire léviter une boisson d'un coin à l'autre du pub pour une jolie fille sans le moindre grain de magie en elle, avec l'espoir d'un simple sourire de sa part en retour du geste plutôt que de la peur si traditionnel des nouveaux venus moldus.

Oui, cet endroit avait toujours été bien plus qu'un lieu sous les mains douces mais fermes de sa première propriétaire. Ça avait été un lieu de rassemblement exceptionnel, le premier de son genre. Et en tant que tel, le moindre grain de poussière, le moindre tabouret, la moindre fissure dans les murs avait une signification bien à elle, une histoire entière même.

Un couple avait brisé le tabouret du fond en essayant vainement de se cacher d'un père agressif. Un petit enfant un peu trop impatient de grandir avait rigolé pendant des heures avec la baguette de son père avant de faire involontairement un trou dans le plafond qui laisserait passer pendant des années les intempéries. Des initiales de nombreux couples avaient été gravées en cachette sous le comptoir en bois afin de sceller une union parfois plus que brève en de multiples façons.

Et regardez ce que cet endroit était devenu à la mort de celle qu'on appelait la générosité incarné de l'époque ?

La magie de ce lieu était devenue presque aigri et un relent amer s'attardait encore sur la langue des rares immortels qui avaient l'immense privilège et plaisirs d'avoir connu ce lieu durant ces jours de gloire. Les débats s'étaient transformés en propagandes ministérielles quelconques ou en commérage futiles qui s'essouffleraient d'eux même après quelques jours ou quelques mots encrés d'un journal aux sources aussi douteuses que la crédibilité de ces articles.

A cause d'un ministre quelconque, plusieurs centaines d'années plus tôt, vous ne verriez plus jamais un moldu circuler ici en quête d'une preuve de l'existence de la magie ou d'une boisson insolite. Désormais, seuls les vieux sorciers puant le tabac, les ivrognes et les rares passants qui restaient dans les chambres à l'étage semblaient être le bienvenu pour ce lieu tombant en décrépitude malgré les meilleurs efforts du propriétaire actuel… Le même propriétaire qui le dévisageait actuellement comme s'il était une vulgaire tache récalcitrante au fond du verre qu'il était occupé de nettoyer avec tant de soin via un vieux morceau de chiffon qui semblait avoir vu des jours meilleurs.

-Un verre de wisky s'il vous plait. Dit-il après plusieurs minutes passer à se préparer psychologiquement à ne pas s'énerver devant la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Hé bien, hé bien, regarder qui voilà… Ce pauvre Ulric, je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois sur le fait que si tu ne pouvais pas payer, tu ne pouvais pas rester. Fut tout ce que répondit le Barman en lui lançant des regards mauvais alors qu'il mit sensiblement plus d'effort dans le récurage de ses choppes.

L'immortel allait répondre et commencer ce qui ressemble à une conversation tout aussi captivante qu'irritante quand une vieille femme s'approcha de lui et déposa quelques gallions sur le comptoir en annonçant au tavernier :

-C'est bon Tom, je vais payer pour lui.

Tom les dévisagèrent tous deux pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir un verre et une bouteille de wisky et de s'acquitter le plus rapidement possible de son devoir de barman pour être plus rapidement débarrassé d'eux.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ta charité Doris. Dit-il à la vieille sorcière aux cheveux blancs qui restaient accoudés au comptoir alors qu'il s'assit sur le banc juste en face de celui-ci pour pouvoir se reposer un peu et continuer de converser avec elle.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est pourquoi tu fais encore la manche sur le chemin de traverse à la recherche de quelques pièces pour espérer ne pas mourir de faim ou de froid… Dans l'hypothèse où tu penserai encore à ta santé à ce stade. Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit en lui tendant son verre alors qu'elle se commandait elle-même une choppe d'une boisson fruité quelconque.

-J'y pense tellement que malgré toute mes tentatives de l'aggraver, je reste aussi frais et magnifiquement conservé que le jour de ce maudit accident qui me force à assister au triste spectacle qu'est devenu notre société. Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il détestait vraiment le goût et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer alors que sa pauvre gorge irrité souffrait soudainement le martyr.

-Une société que tu observes sans arrêt depuis le bas d'un trottoir miteux. Je n'appellerai pas ça un point de vue très objectif.

-Cela reste néanmoins mon point de vue. Et juste pour ça, dans cette société de mouton sans cervelle, j'estime qu'il vaut déjà plus que la plupart. Dit-il en se forçant à reprendre une gorgée supplémentaire.

-Au passage, le mouton sans cervelle voudrait savoir pourquoi tu es venu d'acheter un verre de wisky. Parce que tu ne me feras pas croire que c'était juste pour le goût alors qu'on sait tous les deux à quel point tu le détestes.

-Mais Emeric l'adorait lui. Répliqua Ulric en essayant de sourire plutôt que de recracher la boisson.

Comment diable faisait les gens pour boire une telle immondice alcoolisé ? Même après 255ans depuis son premier essai de la boisson, Ulric la détestait toujours avec une passion toujours plus grandissante.

-Et tu détestais Emeric à partir du moment où il a piqué la baguette d'un propriétaire quelconque au sud de l'Angleterre. C'est toi qui me l'as dit pour me remonter le moral lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard quand j'avais rompu avec Grégory Owen. Et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai toujours mon excellente mémoire même 40 ans plus tard.

-Et s'en est effrayant. Comment diable as-tu atterri à Poufsouffle au lieu de Serdaigle encore ?

Bien sûr, Ulric savait pourquoi la vieille dame qu'il connaissait depuis qu'elle avait l'âge tendre de 11ans avait fini par porter des robes de Poudlard jaune plutôt que bleu. Doris Crockford avait toujours eu un don immense pour s'attirer les sympathie des gens sans essayer. Ulric Le Follingue mettait cela sur son sourire facile et le fait qu'elle prenait toujours le temps pour écouter d'autres personnes plus mal au point qu'elle. Cela et le fait qu'elle avait tendance à voir le bien chez les gens, même quand il n'y avait pas un os de bonté en eux.

-Ulric, pourquoi ce verre de wisky ? Insista ladite sorcière

-Très bien, si tu veux savoir, un ami à moi va se marier.

-Puis-je savoir son nom ?

-Gawain Robard.

-Qui ?

-L'auror qui m'éjecte de mes trottoirs miteux presque tous les jours depuis bientôt 5 ans.

-Ah lui !

-Oui, « lui », je l'ai donc croisé ce matin quand il… Commença Ulric avant de se faire grossièrement interrompre par un cri de Tom depuis le comptoir.

-Mon dieu mais oui… C'est Harry Potter !

Immédiatement, un silence de mort s'abattit au sein du chaudron baveur alors que tous le monde, y compris sa vieille amie Doris, se retournaient pour mieux observer le pauvre garçon qui semblait ne savoir que faire de toute l'attention qu'il recevait.

Il allait faire un commentaire sur le malaise du garçon qui semblait bien trop mince et petit pour son âge mais lorsqu'il voulut se tourner vers son amie pour reprendre la conversation, celle-ci était déjà partie serrer la main du garçon avec un enthousiasme à peine feint.

-Doris Crockford monsieur Potter, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous rencontre enfin. Se présenta-t-elle au jeune homme.

« Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que même elle ne voit pas qu'il porte un haut bien trop grand et large d'épaule pour lui. » Pensa amèrement Ulric en reconnaissant clairement des signes de maltraitance évidents.

Curieusement, monsieur Potter lui rappelait vaguement le chaudron baveur. Quelque chose d'enrobé de gloire et d'histoire qui, avec les années, sans que les gens y prennent vraiment garde, perdait lentement tous l'éclat qu'il aurait dû encore avoir. Mais encore une fois, le monde des sorciers était tellement aveugle en temps normal alors une seule question s'imposait naturellement dans l'esprit d'Ulric : Combien de temps avant que ce cher monsieur Potter ne se rende compte d'à quel point ce monde est devenu cassé ?


End file.
